


Into the Woods

by imaiazuki



Series: merthur/00q crossover series [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>承接上個系列Afternoon Tea的後續。<br/>敘述Merlin跟Q前往Château Rhianfa 後發生的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

見樹不見林。

 

Merlin再度懊惱著自己的疏忽與不小心，手掌心纂著死緊。

「Merlin，放鬆～我們很快會到的」  
一旁的Q冷靜自持多了，或許他見慣了大場面，  
或許Bond帶給他的驚心動魄多了，或許...或許他還沒能體會到撕心裂肺的恐懼。  
「嗯」  
「我跟Bond說我們在路上了」  
「抱歉，還讓你跟Bond都牽扯進來了」  
「別這麼說～」  
Q通常不會這樣公私不分，但是，他隱約覺得這件事情對Merlin很重要。

【Meow~】

「喔!」  
可愛的貓咪叫聲提醒鈴從Q的手機響起。  
「我要餵貓了」  
「喔...對...我應該要跟Aithusa說一聲的...只好麻煩Freya了」

Aithusa

[](http://i.imgur.com/E9ZejW0.jpg)

「你真的跟Freya感情很好吧」  
「嗯...應該說...我欠她很多～」  
「她真是個好女孩，是吧？」  
「是啊...是吧...她值得更好的，卻願意留在我身邊」  
Merlin陷入短暫的沉思中。

千年的時間，守在Avalon的湖水邊，  
陪伴他的是Freya溫柔的聲音。

〔Merlin別傷心，不要放棄希望，我會陪著你...  
當再次轉生的時候到來，我仍舊希望能守護著你，  
讓你知道...你無須一個人承受這一切。〕

［Freya...我很抱歉］  
Merlin張開雙臂，擁抱著幻化在空氣中的湖之仙子。  
［我希望我能給你更多～］  
Merlin帶了點悽愴的語氣，不捨且悲傷。  
［我只要你幸福～Merlin，這一次我將守護你。］  
Freya輕輕地將頭靠在Merlin額頭上，雙手環抱著他，然後...像風一樣消逝。

[](http://i.imgur.com/b1HMqhJ.jpg)

「Merlin？」  
Q輕輕地喚著有點走神的Merlin。  
「抱歉」  
「Look～雖然我們還沒認識很久，但是你可以相信我」  
「謝謝你，Q，我真的很感謝」  
「任何事你都能跟我說」  
「...好的」

此時的Q肯定還沒想到，所謂的真相跟事實居然會是那麼光怪陸離的神話。


	2. Chapter 2

往著Château Rhianfa的路上，Merlin打開了廣播，  
廣播中正好流洩著十分古老的電影主題曲(註1)。

There is a river  
Called the River of no return  
Sometimes it's peaceful  
And sometimes wild and free 

Love is a traveler  
On the River of no return  
Swept on forever  
To be lost in the stormy sea 

Merlin跟著曲子唱和著...  
「Love is a traveler...on the river of no return...」  
一邊看著窗外更迭的風景。

「Merlin...你真像個迷宮」  
Q忍不住開口。  
「怎麼說？」  
轉過頭回來，看著Q，一路上，Merlin知道Q一直在端詳他。  
「我以為我懂你，但現在，你就好像是另一個人」  
「有人曾經跟你說了一樣的話～Q...我答應你，有一天，  
時機成熟的時候，我會告訴你所有的一切～」  
「...」  
言下之意就是，現在還不是時候？  
Q沉默。  
「相信我好嗎？」  
「我相信你」  
言語好像有了重量，沉穩地壓住了Q的心臟，  
讓他的猶疑不定緩和了下來。

歌曲持續播放著～

I lost my love on the river  
And forever my heart will yearn  
Gone gone forever  
Down the River of no return  
Wail-a-ree wail-a-re-e-ee  
He'll never return to me

[](http://i.imgur.com/o62ZM8b.jpg)

註1:Marilyn Monroe-River of No Return


	3. Chapter 3

終於是到達了Château Rhianfa，  
Merlin也沒多細想，立刻就衝下車，在莊園中找尋著Arthur的蹤影。

感覺所謂的西班牙公主－Morgana似乎還沒抵達的樣子，  
因為守衛人員還沒有密集出現，大家只是繞著宅邸的周邊，做些簡單的勤務。  
即使在一堆西裝筆挺的名流之間，Arthur仍舊很醒目，  
Merlin沒有花太多的力氣，就在交誼廳找到了他。

[](http://i.imgur.com/zK0JPIF.jpg)

「太好了～」  
「Merlin!」  
「還好你沒事」  
「Morgana還沒出現，不過...Morgause跟Cenred倒是挺活躍的」  
Arthur示意著大廳的另一側，穿著華貴的兩人，正熱絡地跟其他名流交談著。  
「總之，我們得多加注意，Leon跟Gwaine都在你身邊吧？」  
「嗯～」  
「我另外跟Lancelot說了，請他想辦法注意Morgana的消息並追蹤她。」  
「Merlin你不要過度緊張，我們甚至都還不知道Morgana是否記得」  
「嗯，我會冷靜的。」

Q一直在角落默默地等著，  
Merlin這才驚覺自己有多麼失禮。  
「Arthur，Q 陪我來的，他說Bond剛好借調到這裡值勤，那...我先跟他去找Bond」  
「謝謝你，Q」  
Arthur朝著Q 點點頭。  
「沒什麼～很高興我能幫上忙」  
Merlin也跟Arthur使了個眼色後，便跟著Q離去。

「...Morgana...她究竟是誰？還有...Morgause跟Cenred又是誰？」  
Q 還是忍不住心中的好奇，詢問著Merlin。  
「Morgana...可能是跟Arthur的未來有密切關係的人，而Morgause跟Cenred則是我們商場上的敵人，他們很危險。」  
「...」  
Q沉吟了一下...Cenred...Cenred...這名字好熟。  
「Cenred是Essetir集團的負責人，最近活躍於網路業務，特別是資訊安全防護這塊...」  
「Essetir...我知道了，他們之前被控告可能協助一項跨國的駭客行動，但因為沒有切確證據所以檢方撤銷告訴。」  
Q推了推眼鏡。  
「嗯」  
「聽起來不太妙啊」  
兩人心中都升起了不祥的預感，在這樣的場合出現，肯定是在密謀著什麼吧？  
「我直接打電話給Bond吧」  
維安人員的分布範疇比較廣，這樣漫無目的地走也不是辦法。  
「麻煩你了～Q」

[](http://i.imgur.com/pTSYLRd.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

「這怎麼可能？」  
Q找到了Bond，但是有點吃驚地看著Bond手機裡面拍攝到的照片。  
「他從煉獄中回來了」  
Bond不動聲色，沒有太多感情的說道...  
但是Q知道他心裡肯定是波瀾萬丈。

Raoul Silva!

Q不會認錯的，這個殺了M的男人，Bond的宿敵。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」  
Merlin問道，看著Q一陣蒼白的臉色。  
「現在不是解釋的好時候...不過，我很確定我們會有麻煩，Bond...我們需要找到西班牙公主」  
Q沒有忘記Merlin需要他的幫忙。  
「行程上排定，下午兩點會抵達」  
「現在是1點52分」  
「所以要到了！」  
Merlin攢緊手心。

【所有維安人員注意！西班牙公主座車即將抵達】

「貴客到了」  
Bond準備上崗，而Q跟Merlin跟著他。

幾輛黑頭轎車走在前面，然後是加長型禮車；  
禮車緩緩駛入主建物的車道，然後停在門口。

 

Morgana!!!

Merlin看到她了！  
睽違了幾個世紀之後，他終於將要與她...再度相逢。

[](http://i.imgur.com/3Fx2gFc.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 緩慢進行中...


	5. Chapter 5

第一時間，Morgana好好地被幾個英國皇室跟政要接待，  
Arthur並沒有機會去接觸，據說這次要合談的內容主要跟文化藝術交流有關。

Pendragon集團參與許多藝文活動的贊助，當然會是這類活動的座上賓，  
寒暄過了一陣子，外交大臣便過來邀請Arthur過去加入會談，  
Merlin在一旁觀察，簡直是屏息以待。

 

「您好，我是Arthur Pendragon」  
「他是Pendragon集團的總經理，也是總裁的兒子」  
「你好，很高興認識你」  
Morgana伸出手，笑容可掬，沒有顯現出一點異色。  
「總覺得我們好像見過面？」  
Arthur不改本色，半開玩笑地說道，一方面也是試探。  
「真的嗎？好像確實有種熟悉感，我想我們會處得很好的」  
Morgana也順著語尾，從善如流地應對著。

Merlin專注地看著，沒有漏掉Morgana任何一個眼神。

「Merlin...如何？」  
「她好像完全不記得」  
「不記得什麼？」  
Q有些疑惑。  
「不記得那些...她應該記得的事情」  
「...是好是壞？」  
「問得很好Q...是好是壞」

Merlin心痛於毒殺Morgana的決定，  
雖然那是不得已的，但他總是會想，若是他沒有做那個抉擇...  
Morgana是否就不會被黑暗吞噬，  
雖然Arthur勸過他...

『Morgana永遠有選擇，Merlin...就像你...』  
Arthur那晚，輕輕地摟著他，並在他的肩頭上印下一吻。  
『你知道，我有時候懷疑，我也是命運中的一顆棋子，是我...讓齒輪運轉到末日，是我帶來了你必然的死亡。』  
『Merlin，那不是你的錯』  
『Arthur...』  
Arthur緊緊地擁著他，感受著他在自己懷裡小小的啜泣。

[](http://i.imgur.com/cefM8kQ.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

如同一般的皇親國戚，Morgana跟整個大廳的政要及名流們都一一打過招呼，  
令人屏息的時刻到來...Morgana終於要跟Morgause及Cenred碰面，  
Arthur跟Merlin都在一旁繃緊神經。  
「Morgana公主」  
Morgause的眼神放出光芒，她也等待了很久，這個重逢的時刻。  
「很高興見到您，公主，我是Cenred，Essetir 集團負責人」  
「你好，這位是？」  
Morgana明顯的瞇起了眼，似乎在打量著Morgause。  
「他是我的女伴，Morgause」  
「我特別高興認識您，公主」  
「...我們是不是有見過？」  
「或許吧，我之前有造訪過西班牙，參加過一些商界的活動」  
「喔～真的？」  
「公主，或許您有興趣跟我們聊聊，可以讓您了解一下Essetir 集團在西班牙贊助的一些慈善業務，這些目前都是Morgause負責的。」  
「真的？那我要好好了解一下啊」

 

「他們好像相談甚歡？」  
「...Morgause一定在打算些什麼！」  
Merlin當下有了警覺，Morgause肯定是想喚醒Morgana隔世的記憶！  
「我得跟Arthur見面，Q...」  
「我會在花園等你」  
「謝謝你」  
「不會，我也想跟Bond討論下事情。」  
Q眼中閃過一絲銳利，他得好好問問Bond...到底是怎麼回事。

 

『Arthur，我們得見面談談』  
『2樓左側最底的房間』  
『收到』

[](http://i.imgur.com/ecdWusg.jpg)


End file.
